


Date Night

by sunflowerguts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerguts/pseuds/sunflowerguts
Summary: Date night turns into car sex with Saeyoung.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is... not great... but i’m working on improving my smut writing skills so bear with me.

“We’re going on a date tonight!” Saeyoung had exclaimed through the phone, excitement radiating from his voice. All had gone as planned, until he realized he left his wallet at home, and had to go back to get it. Though you both fully intended on leaving again and heading to the theater, that ended up not happening.

Within five minutes of Saeyoung returning to the car, all thoughts of that date had gone out of the window. His seat was as far back as it could go, and you were sitting in his lap, your sweater dress riding up above your hips as his hands gripped your thighs. His shirt was unbuttoned and your hands were tangled in his hair while the two of you kissed over each others lips, neck, and chest. The car was running and the radio was playing softly, the background music to your makeout session.  
You found yourself grinding down into Saeyoung, not surprised by the fact that he was already hard. He moaned pitifully into your collarbone as you rubbed yourself against him, his nails digging into your thighs. Saeyoung pushed your thighs down onto his lap so that you were flush against him, your soaked panties dampening the fly of his pants, and panted against the crook of your neck.  
“God, MC, you’re this wet just from kissing?” He purred, pushing himself up against you.  
Usually, you’d offer a rebuttal, but you were too consumed in your lust for him to bother.  
“Shut uppp, Saeyoung. Just fuck me,” you whined. You currently had no patience for teasing and although he was trying to keep up his façade, you knew he didn’t either. It had been an annoyingly long time since the two of you had been able to be alone with each other long enough to do anything more than kiss, and you didn’t want anything other than him inside of you.  
“Finally,” he muttered. Saeyoung wasted no time in pulling your dress over your head and unbuttoning his pants, then yanking them down to his knees. His erection sprang free from the cloth restraints, flushed and dripping precum. You raised your ass enough for Saeyoung to position himself and slide your panties out of the way, and the two of you locked eyes as you gripped his shoulders and he pushed you down onto his dick. As soon as his head slipped inside of you, he drew in a sharp breath and hastily lowered you the rest of the way down. A whimper escape your lips as you adjusted to him, and you dug your nails into his shoulders.  
“Ugh, fuck, I almost forgot how good it feels to be inside of you,” Saeyoung panted, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes. “It’s been too long.”  
“Damn right it has,” you breathed out in reply, rolling your hips. He slid his hands up from your marked thighs up to your hips, giving him a better grip and more control.  
Saeyoung’s head lolled back as you rode him at an agonizingly slow pace, placing soft kisses on his exposed neck and chest. Your lipstick left smudges and stains across his skin and his white button-down, and there were soft purple hickies forming in a few places beneath the lipstick smears. You were lost in staring at the marks you’d left on your boyfriend’s pale skin, not realizing that he’d tightened his grip on your hips. You gasped at the feeling of him taking control, holding your hips steady as he thrust upwards, pulled out entirely, and then thrust into you again. With each thrust, he hit your sweet spot, eliciting a moan from you each time. One of his hands left your hip and trailed down to your clit, and his lanky fingers began rubbing circles. Unlike his thrusts, he wasn’t aggressive with his fingers— he moved them gently and slowly, making you squirm.  
“S-Saeyoung, oh my god,” you breathed out, your face twisting in pleasure as his movements pushed you closer to the edge.  
“Already?” He asked, smirking at the look on your flushed face. You pouted at his teasing voice, preparing to say something in response, but you lost your train of thought as you came, the tension in your insides fading away and being relieved. Your cum coated Saeyoung’s dick and dripped onto the seat below you, but neither of you paid it much mind as he regained his grip on you and continued pounding into you, showing no signs of slowing down.  
“I love you,” Saeyoung said, his voice coming out as a low moan. He bit into the soft skin of your collarbone, then proceeded to aggressively suck on the delicate skin of your chest. Every bit of skin that wasn’t covered by the skimpy lace bralette you were wearing was going to be covered in love bites and hickies by the time Saeyoung was done. A knot was forming inside of you once again, and it grew more and more each time Saeyoung hit your cervix. One of his thrusts in particular drew out a high-pitched moan, and you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest.  
“I love you too, Saeyoung,” you mewled, clinging to him as he rhythmically thrusted in and out of you, his heavy breathing and low moans directly in your ear.  
“MC, say my name again,” he whispered.  
“Saeyoung~”  
He become more forceful with his thrusts, though it was slower and less calculated than before, and his shaky breathing and tightening grip on you signaled that he was close to cumming.  
You smirked and lifted your head to lock eyes with your boyfriend. His amber eyes were glassy and dark with lust. “Saeyoung, cum with me, okay?”  
He bit his lip and nodded, doing his best to focus on holding off. It didn’t take much, after just a few more strokes, you felt yourself clench around him, and his hands shook slightly, but never lessened their tight hold on your hips.  
The two of you came at the same time, moaning each others names in the process. You clenched his shirt collar while he squeezed you. After you both rode out your high, Saeyoung stayed inside of you a bit longer, letting go of your hips and gently wrapping his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and carded through his hair gently while resting your forehead against his.

“I missed you so much,” Saeyoung whispered, a sweet smile spreading across his face.  
“I missed you too, Saeyoung,” you replied, kissing his nose.  
“Oh, and... Sorry about our date, I think we missed the movie,” he laughed, furrowing his brows in disappointment.  
“It’s okay— This was better than any movie, anyways.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Wanna go inside?”  
You nodded, and the two of you separated to get dressed again before heading inside.

“Back already? How was the m–“  
Saeran and Vanderwood turned to look at the two of you, red-faced and dissheveled, standing in the kitchen. Saeran blinked a few times before turning back around and staring at the TV, while Vanderwood shook his head.  
“Nevermind. I’m not gonna ask anything else,” he muttered, turning to the TV as well.  
Saeyoung laughed, and attempted to sit down beside Saeran while you went to the bathroom to get yourself together.  
“No. Don’t sit near me, weirdo,” Saeran grumbled, scooting away from his brother. “Vanderwood, send him to his room.”  
“What? This is my house!” Saeyoung exclaimed, looking between his two houseguests in bewilderment.  
Vanderwood reached into his pocket and began removing his taser gun, which was more than enough to send Saeyoung scrambling to his room.  
When you returned from the bathroom, Saeyoung was nowhere in sight and Saeran and Vanderwood were laughing hysterically.  
“You guys are such animals,” Saeran muttered. “Did you even leave the garage?”  
You averted your eyes and laughed, earning a disappointed stare from your brother-in-law. Ducking your head, you walked towards Saeyoung’s bedroom, where you were more than likely going to continue your shenanigans, much to your company’s disdain.


End file.
